Pink Slime
by SuperNoobGalaxy
Summary: Hooray! My second fanfic! - The adventures Pinky has with her crush, Pac! This is gonna be a bumpy ride for the two of them, but will Pinky ever get Pac to be her boyfriend? - This will be a shaky start for me... - Universe 2. No OC's here!
1. Pinky

**Me: "YELLO-HELLO! Welcome to my second fanfic, PINK SLIME! This fanfic is dedicated to you Pac x Pinky lovers since my first fanfic was a Pac x Cyli fanfic. Anyways, enjoy the below! Disclaimer: I do not own Pac Man and the Ghostly Adventures or its characters. No OCs this time! Universe 2. Enjoy! Sorry if I screw up on the Pac x Pinky stuff. Not used to it."**

_Chapter 1: Pinky_

_Netherworld. 5:32 P.M._

**Pinky's POV.**

I was floating around with Blinky, Inky, and Clyde, going on our normal days of traveling throughout the Netherworld. Of course, we were just going off to warn my Paccums of another ghost attack from Betrayus. We were all used to it and such, warning him of every single scheme to try and hurt my little Paccy. Anyways, we were almost to the exit of the Netherworld, and Pac would be at Maze High School obviously, probably in his dorm room.

"So, Pinky. How long were you expecting of Betrayus to do another ghost attack on PacWorld?" Blinky asked, looking at me.

"Oh, long enough. Knowing that my Paccums can defeat all the ghosts, I'm sure he will succeed." I said.

"Pinky, should you stop with your major obsession over Pac? Seriously, everyone is tired of it." Inky said.

"I DON'T CARE!" I yelled at Inky.

"Calm down, Pinky. It's not like Betrayus knows we're not actually going to get a head-start on attacking PacWorld like we told him." Clyde said.

"It's best not to anger Pinky with her obsession of Pac. Though she should really tone it down a bit…" Blinky said. I slapped him across the face afterwards. "What was that for?!" Blinky asked, looking at me.

"For saying that. I'm not having an obsession over my Paccums." I said.

"See? Right there! You always call him 'Paccums' whenever we talk about Pac! Can't you EVER just call him 'Pac' for once?!" Inky said.

I slapped Inky across the face.

"OH, THAT'S IT." Inky pulls out a frying pan from out of nowhere and tries to hit me. I just slime him in the face and boot him back to near Blinky and Clyde.

"I thought only girls use frying pans as weapons." Blinky said, laughing.

"Does this mean Inky is secretly a girl?" Clyde said, not knowing that Blinky was only joking. Clyde is smacked in the face with the frying pan.

"Shut up, dude." Inky said.

I just floated on ahead while Blinky, Inky and Clyde began to argue of whether or not women were the only people to use frying pans. I was a little humiliated from what Blinky said about frying pan users, but I didn't mind. All I cared about was my little Paccums. I didn't care if they said my obsession for my little Paccy was way overboard for their standards. I just wanted to try and flirt with him again before that Cyli girl would stop me. I really hate that Cyli girl, trying to take my Paccums away from me. I just wish that one day Cyli would just forget Pac.

I flew out of the portal and ended up in the middle of the maze, I floated up and out of the maze and into Pac's dorm room. I didn't find him there, so I was a little angry. I didn't see Blinky, Inky or Clyde yet…

I decided to float around and try to find my Paccums and then attempt to flirt with him, and give him the news of Betrayus's new scheme to attack PacWorld… again. 'Doesn't he ever get a hobby?' I thought to myself.

I eventually found Pac at where he usually was; Pac-It-In-Burgers. I got angry when I noticed that he was talking with that Cyli girl, and I floated down next to Pac.

"Hey Pac." I said.

"Hi Pinky. Hey, could you give me a moment? I'm talking with Cyli for a moment." Pac said.

"… fine." I said, floating away for the moment while Pac and Cyli talk. I was angry because I knew that Cyli girl was taking my Paccums away from me.

**Nobody's POV.**

"So Pac, have you seen Spiral anywhere?" Cyli asked.

"Nope, haven't seen him since we got out of school.

"Where could he even be…" Cyli said, wondering.

Pac turned around to Pinky. "So… what were you gonna tell me, Pinky?" Pac said.

"Oh! Yeah, I was." Pinky said.

"What was it?" Pac asked.

"Betrayus has a new scheme to destroy you and PacWorld." Pinky said.

"Again? Doesn't that guy get a hobby?" Cyli said, who heard what Pinky said.

"I know, right? That guy has to get a hobby besides destroying PacWorld." Pinky said.

Pac just looked around.

**Cylindrias POV.**

'Betrayus seriously needs to get a hobby.' I thought. The more important thing on my mind was trying to figure out where Spiral went. Me and Pac haven't seen him since we got out of Maze High School…

Pac turned back to me. "Got any ideas where Spiral went, yet?" Pac asked.

"Not a clue." I replied.

I could notice Pinky melting for Pac, who was behind him. 'Ew.' I thought.

"Should we go try to find him in the city?" Pac asked as an idea.

"Sure. Did you bring your hoverboard?" I asked.

"Yup, it's in the new hoverboard bag that Sir C gave us." Pac said.

"Great, let's get our hoverboards." I said.

I kept noticing Pinky was getting a little angry for some reason. I guessed it was because of me. She got back into her ghost form after melting. 'Weird.' I thought.

"Could I come too?" Pinky asked.

"Sure, why not?" Pac said, looking at Pinky.

Pinky was floating around in joy.

**Pinky's POV.**

'Yay, I get to go with my Paccums!' I thought, floating around in joy.

"So when will the new attack happen anyways?" Pac asked.

"I guess somewhere about now." I said.

Sure enough, ghosts came out of the ground and flew towards Pac. I watched as my hero sprung into action and started gobbling up some ghosts. Inside, I was melting watching my Paccums go and gobble up ghosts. Cyli was also watching, though I couldn't see if she was also cheering for Pac or not. As I look at her, I get angry on the inside. 'I won't let her take my Paccums…' I thought.

I then watched Cyli join the battle, using her PSC and her hoverboard. I was so angry, knowing that I couldn't join any of these fights, or have Betrayus boot me out of my own home for good. I still didn't find the others…

I eventually saw all the ghosts flee from the scene, they know that they can't beat my Paccums. Pac then landed and gave a thumbs-up. I melted into a puddle of goo again. I reverted back to my normal ghostly self and then followed Pac, who was looking for Spiral. I was angry when I saw Cyli following, but I just decided to fly on ahead to try to find Spiral to make Pac happy. I always love seeing my Paccums being happy at me. I flew next to Pac after he told me to wait up, and I gave him a wink and a seductive smile, and I could see him blushing. I giggled and flew next to my Paccums for a while, trying to help search for Spiral.

_**Well, here's Chapter 1 for you guys. I apologize if I screw up anything Pac x Pinky. Remember, this is for the people who want Pac x Pinky stuff. Next chapter's name will be **_**Pink Dreams **_**as Pinky keeps dreaming about Pac while they're all resting at the Roundhouse Grounds before going off to search for Spiral. Sorry that this was a short chapter, but as you probably know by now, I start with short chapters and then the other chapters become bigger than the last. Reviews and likes would be nice. If you review, give me some tips for Pac x Pinky stuff, because I don't really prefer the Pac x Pinky stuff, and… well, I don't know much of it. Still doing this anyways. FOR THE FANS! Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter! -SuperNoobGalaxy**_


	2. Pink Dreams

**Me: "I AM BACK FOR MORE PINK SLIME CHAPTERS. Woohoo! Anyways, for you Pac x Pinky lovers, here's the stuff below! For the Pac x Cyli lovers that somehow stumbled into here, go check out Dimensional Invaders for that stuff. Anyways, enjoy the story!" **

_Chapter 2: Pink Dreams_

_Roundhouse Grounds. 7:42 P.M._

**Pinky's POV.**

We went over to the Roundhouse Grounds as it was getting late. We still didn't find Spiral, but Pac had brought smores, so we decided to camp out at the Roundhouse Grounds. I flew into the forest with an axe and started to chop down a few trees for the firewood. Hopefully the president doesn't mind. I flew back after getting a lot of firewood, and set them down. I flew to somewhere and grabbed a couple of rocks, flew back and placed them in a circle. I trampled the grass inside the circle, put the logs down, and started the fire by rubbing two sticks together on the logs, setting them ablaze.

"Cool, Pinky. How'd you set that up so quickly?" Pac asked.

"Oh, you know. Being stuck in the woods before being turned into a ghost. You know that kind of stuff." I said, giving a wink and a seductive smile to my Paccums. I took 3 sticks, and stuck marshmallows on them. I handed 2 of them to my Paccums and that Cyli girl, and floated near the fire as all three of us roasted marshmallows for the smores. I flew over to behind my Paccy and that Cyli girl, and started to set up a tent.

"Pinky, you should rest for a while. Let me put up the tents, you worked a lot setting up the camp fire." Pac said, who walked over.

"Oh, thank you Pac." I said, smiling at him, then I floated off to near the camp fire to continue roasting my marshmallows while Pac sets up the tent. 'How sweet of him…' I thought. I guessed that Cyli girl thought the same. I knew we both were competition for my Paccums, but I wasn't gonna let HER win Pac's heart.

I flew and set up another tent, the one that Pac would go and sleep in. Pac went back to the camp fire and that Cyli girl decided to set up another tent. I was thinking that it was for her; and I hope it was; then I gave her a glare and kept setting up my tent.

**Pac's POV.**

I kept thinking of how well Pinky put up the camp fire. If what she said was true… It probably wasn't. I felt bad for her on the inside. It felt like it was true of how she was stuck in the woods before she turned into a ghost… she was kind enough to give us the camp fire and set up another tent while she was busy setting up one. I should just start making the smores to get my mind off it…

I put the wheat crackers and the melting marshmallows on top of the bottom one, then put the chocolate on the marshmallows and the other wheat crackers on top of the chocolate, and press them down together to create a smore.

"This looks delicious." I said.

**Cylindria's POV.**

"Hey Pac, thanks for bringing the smores." I said. Pac was already eating one, but he had the willpower to save one for me and Pinky.

"No problem, Cyli." Pac said.

I stretch and yawn. I take a smore and eat it.

"These are really good…" I said.

"Thanks for the compliment!" Pinky said, floating past me. I saw her float next to Pac, but I was too tired to ask why she was next to him.

"Well…" I yawned. "I'm gonna go into my tent, I'm gonna rest for today…" I said, walking into the tent I set up.

**Pinky's POV.**

'Good, that tent was for her. That brat was only thinking of herself.' I thought. "Hey Pac, why don't you sleep in the tent I built? It's for you." I said, giving him a wink and seductive smile.

"Thanks Pinky." Pac said, giving me a smile and walking into the tent I built.

I melted on the inside. And I eat my smore to make it melt more. I fly into the tent that Pac built and I lay down on the little bed inside.

"Good night everyone." Pac said, before turning off his lamp. I kept mine on.

I was daydreaming for a bit about my Paccums and me being together… as husband and wife… even though I honestly couldn't see myself, I thought it was me. And I even saw Cyli on the side of the little piece of sidewalk, sitting in a box. I laughed in the daydream, and then I stopped daydreaming, and went to sleep.

_Pinky's Dream of Happiness. Unknown time._

I awoke in a dream, it looked like Pacopolis, but there was nobody around. Then I saw my Paccums running over to me. I felt myself move and talk… like it was real…

"Paccums!" I said in the dream, raising my arms. I then felt Pac hugging me; of course, in the dream; and then we both were talking to each other for a while.

"Pac, what are you doing today?" I said, suddenly holding a microphone and pointing it towards Pac, and I even felt like I had a reporter hat on, like as if I was a part of the press.

"Well, Pinky… uh…" Pac started. "I…" He said, and then I was starting to wake up. Unfortunately for me...

'Aw no… I'm waking up…' I thought.

_Random Forest. Unknown time._

I woke up in a random forest, my tent was nowhere to be seen. I looked around, but all I could see around me was a thick forest.

"Pac? Paaaac?" I said, calling out to see if he was nearby.

I floated around, finding nothing but forest.

"This is probably a dream… just a dream… but…" I said to myself.

"This looks so familiar to the forest I was in before…" I said.

I just floated around aimlessly in an attempt to find a way out. I heard Pac's voice calling out to me, then everything around me was starting to disappear; I knew I was waking up now.

_Roundhouse Grounds. 3:25 A.M._

I woke up in my tent. In front of the tent exit was my Paccums. I floated up instantly and then floated to him and hugged him. "OH THANK GOODNESS THAT WAS JUST A DREAM." I yelled in relief.

"Uhh… okay? Anyways, we're gonna go find Spiral now." Pac said, holding me and prying me off his face. I melted inside when he held me.

Pac walks off, and I follow him, floating alongside him.

"So where are we gonna go?" I asked.

"We're probably gonna go back to Maze High School to see if Spiral's there…" Pac said.

"So where's that Cyli girl anyways?" I asked with a voice as if I had a grudge. Which I did.

"She went off ahead to the school so the search can be done quicker." Pac said.

"Well, I guess we're alone together…" I said, giving Pac a wink and a seductive smile.

Pac scratched the back of his head and sort of blushed.

"Hey, how about we go on a d—"I said, but I couldn't finish in time before a ghost attack happened.

"Hold that thought, Pinky." Pac said, running off and going to fight off the ghost attack.

I sighed, but watched as my Paccums fought off the many ghosts that always invaded PacWorld.

After a while, he came back and burped out the eyes of the ghosts that he managed to eat.

"So… what were you saying, Pinky?" Pac asked.

"I was wondering if… could we could on a… date?" I said, blurting out the last word.

Pac just stared at me for a moment. I thought I screwed up badly, but instead I was happy with what he said.

"Sure." Pac said.

I floated around in joy so much, I exploded into a pile of goo, saying "YAAAAAAY!" before exploding.

"Are you okay?" Pac asked.

"I am now…" I gurgled while a puddle of goo.

I reverted back to my ghostly form. "So, where to?" I said.

"We should find Spiral first, though… but…" Pac said.

"If finding your friends is important, I'll look for him for you, Pac." I said, giving him a wink and another seductive smile. I saw him scratching the back of his head and blushing. I giggled.

"How about we look for him together?" Pac said.

"That's also a good idea." I said. We both proceeded to walk to Maze High School for search for Spiral.

_**Well, another short chapter for you guys. Sorry about this being so freaking short, but I'm not used to the Pac x Pinky thing. I'M STILL DOING THIS FOR YOU GUYS! Anyways, the next chapter's name will be **_**Winter in PacWorld **_**as suddenly PacWorld is covered in snow. So Pinky is gonna take advantage of this to get Pac indoors and maybe flirt with him since searching for Spiral will have to wait. See ye' next chapter! -SuperNoobGalaxy**_


	3. Winter in PacWorld

**Me: "After a series of—oh, what the heck? Screw the news I have. Disclaimer: I do not own Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures or its characters. Enjoy!"**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Winter in PacWorld_

A sudden blizzard roared over PacWorld, burying some things in snow. PacPeople were everywhere, playing around in the sudden blanket of snow. News reporting about the unusual blanket of snow, which an actual thick blanket of snow fell over everybody's heads. Pac and Pinky are still flying around, trying to find Spiral.

"Ugh… this sudden blanket of snow made trying to find anything harder now…" Pac said.

"So Pac, when can we go on our date?" Pinky asked.

"Uhh…" Pac said, thinking. He was embarrassed that Pinky asked him out on a date, since it was so sudden. But Pac felt like he had a thing for Pinky… thinking that she was actually very… cute. Despite all that flirting that was given towards himself, he still felt like he actually liked and loved Pinky.

"I guess… in a bit… like… 1 hour?" Pac said, stuttering and embarrassed.

"Great!" Pinky said, spinning around.

Pac actually was thinking in his sick little mind of what Pinky would've looked like if she hadn't been turned into a ghost. Unfortunately, nobody knows, so Pac couldn't think what Pinky looked like before her body got ripped apart and turned into a ghost. Pinky gave a wink and a smile to Pac, still floating close to him.

"So, what are you thinking of anyways? You look like you're thinking of something…" Pinky said, in a seductive tone and giving another wink and smile to Pac.

"W-what? No, I'm not thinking of anything…" Pac said, blushing a little.

"You're thinking of something, I can see the proof on your face." Pinky said, giggling and pointing to Pac's blushing face.

Pac just sighed and kept flying on his hoverboard.

"You know, it's weird of how this blanket of snow appeared out of nowhere." Pinky said, shivering. "… and cold." She added, trying to give herself some warmth.

Pac just actually hugged Pinky, since she was cold. Pinky was actually surprised, but closed her eyes slowly as Pac and her hugged each other for warmth. Then, Pac realized what he has done, stumbles off his hoverboard, and lands in the show face-first. "OW." Pac said, muffled by the snow. Pinky floated down and next to Pac, who was stuck in the snow, and tried to pull him out of the snow. Unfortunately, Pinky's slippery ectoplasmitic hands just kept slipping, leaving pink ghost slime on Pac's leg.

"Ugh… I can't get you out of the snow…" Pinky said. Then she got an idea, and tried to dig Pac out of the snow.

"Could you please hurry up? I'm getting frostbite on my face…" Pac said, muffled and shivering. Pinky gasped and tried to dig Pac out faster. Eventually, Pac was dug out, and indeed there was frostbite on his face.

"Oh poor you…" Pinky said, floating close to Pac. Pinky, taking this chance, kissed Pac on the face where the frostbite spots were, and by some weird logic, the frostbite went away like as if Pac was frozen in that ice block. Pac was blushing a lot, nearly turning his face red like a tomato. But the blushing went away anyways. Pinky noticed and giggled before that happened.

"Let me go get a jacket…" Pinky said, flying off to find a jacket while Pac got on his hoverboard and followed Pinky.

* * *

_PacJackets. 5:32 P.M. Pacopolis._

Pinky eventually bought a jacket, then turned around to find Pac, who was following her to the jacket shop. "Oh, hello Pac." Pinky said, holding the jacket.

Pac was an ice cube on a hoverboard at the moment. Passerby laughed, because seeing an ice cube on a hoverboard was funny to them. Pinky gave some of them a glare before putting the jacket around Pac the Ice Cube. It didn't melt, so Pinky had to kiss the ice block, and Pac was normal again, but blushing because Pinky kissed the ice block where Pac was stuck in… again.

"Thanks Pinky…" Pac said, scratching the back of his head. "Say, how'd you get a jacket without getting goo on it or scaring anybody?" Pac asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Pinky said.

"She said she wasn't gonna harm us, so I wasn't scared afterwards." The clerk at the check-out desk said.

"Alright then. Come on, Pinky." Pac said, floating off in his hoverboard. Pinky waved good-bye to the clerk and then floated off with Pac.

_Plains (Winter). 6:31 P.M._

Pac had hopped off his hoverboard, Pinky still following Pac.

"Well, at least we can go on a walk…" Pac said. Then he looked at Pinky. "Err… I can go on a walk, you just… float on a walk?" Pac said, a bit confused. Pinky giggled.

"Yeah, I know. I wish I still had my body, though…" Pinky said with a sigh.

Pac was wondering for a moment. "You know, I wonder how you look if you were in your body…" Pac said, looking at Pinky.

Pinky looked at Pac, and then Pinky tried to remember what she looked like before she was turned into a ghost.

"You don't remember?" Pac said.

"Not at all…" Pinky said, with a sigh.

"Maybe you'll remember later." Pac said, giving a smile to Pinky. Pinky notices, and smiles back as the two of them fly across the plains of PacWorld.

* * *

_Netherworld. 6:42 P.M._

Meanwhile in the Netherworld, the three ghosts, Blinky, Inky, and Clyde, were floating around aimlessly, looking for Pinky.

"Where did that ghost run off to?" Blinky asked.

"Well, we're going nowhere trying to find her in the Netherworld." Inky said.

"I keep trying to tell you guys, she's probably hanging out with Pac, and floated off while we were arguing." Clyde said.

"Can it, Clyde. The smart guys are trying to find a pink ghost, you know!" Inky said.

"But you're not smart if you expect Pinky to be in here…" Clyde said.

There was a moment of silence from all of them.

"OH, SNAP!" Blinky said in a smug tone.

Inky was a bit shocked of Clyde practically saying that he wasn't smart. So Inky just stopped floating, dropped to the ground, and starting crying. "I AM SMART, YOU… YOU…" Inky said, weeping like a baby.

"Idiot?" Blinky said.

"A knuckleheadmcspazitron?" Clyde said.

"… where the heck did you even get that?" Blinky said, staring at Clyde.

"Oh, found it in a video game I play." Clyde said.

"What KIND of video game?" Blinky said.

"Why should I tell you? It doesn't fit with this entire place." Clyde said.

Blinky just stared another direction, looking for Pinky.

Inky floated back up, his face flooded with tears, still crying.

"Dude, just stop the crying. So what if you're not smart?" Blinky said.

"Then that means I'm not smarter than Clyde, and Clyde is nowhere near smart!" Inky said, crying.

"Geez, come on, let's just go find Pinky if she flew off into PacWorld." Blinky said, floating off to the exit of the Netherworld. Clyde follows, and Inky follows last, still crying over the fact he's probably not smarter than Clyde for thinking that Pinky would be in the Netherworld. She wasn't, though Blinky and Clyde obviously thought that Pinky was with Pac. When they get out, it was covered in snow.

* * *

_The Maze (Winter), 6:53 P.M._

"Hey, where did all this snow come from?" Blinky said.

"It's the winter season, dumbbell." Inky said, smacking the back of Blinky's head.

"If it's the winter season, we should stay away from mistletoes." Clyde said, slowly floating away from Blinky and Inky. Then Blinky slowly floats away as well. Inky just floating alone, and looks up to find a mistletoe conviently placed above him, and then floats away before someone comes.

_**I finally finish this. Anyways, sorry about the huge delay, at least finally you get this. Next chapter's name will be **_**Six Feet Underground **_**as Pac and Pinky accidentally fall into a hole. And, unfortunately for Pinky, her flight gets disabled by reasons I will think up of for the next chapter. Still, there won't be much action besides Pac chomping on ghosts. Beware of that Batman from Revenge of the Ice King while you're walking around in the tunnels! Get the reference? -SuperNoobGalaxy**_


	4. Six Feet Underground

**Me: "I have returned from the grave to give a living haircut. Just kidding. I'M NOT DEAD YET! Anyways, here's the chapter you guys have been waiting for. Don't be surprised if it isn't much, but I'm doing chapter sprees all of the sudden. My hype for chapters has returned once again. YES! Anyways, chapter spree for Pink Slime. Here you go. Enjoy. And it was Revenge of the Ice God that had that annoying yet funny Batman in it. My bad."**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Six Feet Underground_

It was dark in a hole that Pac and Pinky fell in, neither of them could see very well. Pinky tried to fly, but for some reason, she couldn't fly and just flopped to the ground when she tried to fly.

"P-Pac… are you awake…?" Pinky said. She was shivering pretty badly. They were underground, yes, but how far did they fall? What depth was this?

Pac groaned as he got up, and looked around. They found a cave, but he kept wondering how come there was a hole in the ground that led them to this cave. It was cold, the walls lined with ice and stalagmites were icicles hanging from the ceiling.

"Y-yes. I'm awake." Pac said.

"G-g-good…" Pinky said. Both of them were shivering, but Pinky was shivering more.

"Let's try to f-find a way out before one of us freezes over…" Pac said, starting to walk forward. Pinky followed.

"S-so… this is our d-date, huh?" Pinky said, Pac tripped over a rock the moment Pinky said 'date'.

"W-what?" Pac said, his face was going tomato mode when he tripped.

"Y-you know. I wa-anted to go on a d-date with you." Pinky said. Pinky was actually turning into a popsicle instead of a tomato.

Pac was silent for a moment, and then he noticed that Pinky was starting to freeze over. This cave was really cold. So Pac decided to hug Pinky to warm her up, but to Pinky's mind, this was probably a present for the date, and Pinky melted into goo, slipping through Pac's arms.

"Uh… did I do something wrong?" Pac said, staring at Pinky the Pile of Goo.

"N-no. You didn't." Pinky said, reforming into her ghostly figure again.

"Come on, let's k-keep going, there has to be a w-way out of here." Pac said, trudging on through the caves lined with ice.

"How deep are we in the ground, a-anyways?" Pinky said. She was starting to shiver again.

"I don't know." Pac said.

"Then we better get out of h-here fast…" Pinky said.

They walked into a giant hollow part of the cave, it resembled more like a dome. This room was oddly warmer than the caves.

Were they under a house?

Pac stared at the ceiling. They must've been in the room underneath the Tree of Life. The dome the tree is in is always getting sunlight and the dome becomes warm and heated when snow hits PacWorld.

Much to Pac's disbelief, this was actually a dome-shaped room beneath the Tree of Life. Overgrown roots were sticking out of the rocky dirt above them.

"Should we s-stay here for a while?" Pinky said. "It's much w-warmer here than in the c-caves…" She added.

"Y-yeah. Let's stay in here." Pac said.

Both of them sat down. Pac had been carrying Pinky for a while since she couldn't fly.

"How come you c-can't fly?" Pac asked.

"I d-don't know. I couldn't g-get help because I c-couldn't fly." Pinky said.

This room wasn't helping much with the cold, but it was worth enough to rest and move on through the cave systems.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way out. Count on it." Pac said, before getting up and moving through the caves, still carrying Pinky in his arms. Pinky enjoyed the hugging, it was giving her warmth, and especially since Pac had a jacket with him. Pinky was loving Pac more by the minute, her crush for Pac going more and more up and stronger. She couldn't think of leaving Pac, and she always kept thinking of her rival, Cyli, being with someone else instead. For now, she just thought of her and Pac, just the two of them. Alone.

It was kinda creepy, actually. She didn't care, though.

Pac still ran through the caves like the hero he is, still carrying Pinky, never letting go or tripping over a rock. Or at least not tripping over a bug. Pac looked to see if he still had his Power Berries, and found a Fire berry, so he ate it and turned into Fire Pac. Pinky was more warm now, and she cuddled up to Pac and fell asleep in his arms. It was a cute site for some, though most would disagree of Pinky being with Pac.

Either way, Pinky never cared about the others that disagree of a Pac and Pinky relationship. She thought of an idea for her.

Well, it was more like for her figure. She didn't bother with that for now, she'd try that idea later.

Pac kept wandering around, until he found a strange device hidden in a cave.

"What the…" Pac said, approaching it. The device was hurting Pinky.

"OW OW OW! Get me AWAY from that thing!" Pinky yelled, squirming to get away from the device. Pac quickly ran away from the device and set Pinky down.

"Stay here." Pac said, who returned to the device. He saw a lever that was the on and off switch, so he set the lever to 'OFF' and the device stopped humming. Pinky was suddenly flying again.

"Hey! I'm flying!" Pinky yelled, and flew over to Pac.

"That's great!" Pac said. They both high-fived.

"I'm guessing that was a jammer for ghosts to stop flying." Pinky said.

"Yeah… either way, try to go get help. Rescue people will be able to find us you tell them about the hole." Pac said.

"Actually, how about I just grab you by the hands and I help you out of this cave?" Pinky suggested.

"That's a great idea. I'll tell the PacWorld Safety Police about this hole when we're out." Pac said. He held his hands up in the air, and Pinky grabbed his hands. Surprisingly, Pac's hands weren't slippery, much to the gooey ectoplasmitic hands of Pinky. Pinky then flew out of the cave, still holding Pac, and they got out of the cave, the surface was still snowing.

"It's a good thing we got out of that cave, huh?" Pac said.

"Yep, indeed it is, my little Paccums." Pinky said. Pac kinda blushed.

"Come on, let's get back to Pacopolis." Pac said, running off to Pacopolis with Pinky.

* * *

_**Me: "Are you happy now? Oh well, this is gonna be a chapter spree anyways. The next chapter's name is going to be **_**Mistletoe **_**as by the title, you'll pretty much expect what the heck is gonna happen. Dang mistletoes. Anyways, if you're wondering why it feels like this is Christmas, well, I apparently have a liking for romance in winter themes. There will be presents in a box with a bow on it, don't worry. Anyways, see you on the next chapter, and prepare for a chapter spree on this story. See you on the next chapter! -SuperNoobGalaxy**_


	5. Mistletoe

**Me: "LET THE SPREE OF CHAPTERS BEGIN! Chapter 5 for Pink Slime, here we go! Enjoy the chapter. And remember, I do not own Pac Man and the Ghostly Adventures. Keep that in mind. Anyways, there might be romance in this chapter, I don't know. Enjoy!"**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Mistletoe_

_Pacopolis (Snow), 5:03 P.M._

Pac and Pinky were wandering through Pacopolis, looking at civilians passing by or just looking ahead. Pac was still in the jacket he was wearing, and Pinky got clothing to where she had a festive Christmas hat on her head and a festive Christmas outfit on.

Although everyone refers Christmas as 'Pacmas' in PacWorld.

"Nice pick of clothing, Pinky." Pac said, looking at Pinky.

Pinky also had green gloves on. It was surprising of how they had the clothing size for ghosts.

"Thanks, Paccums." Pinky said.

Cylindria, Spiral, Blinky, Inky, and Clyde walked into the view of Pac and Pinky, so the two of them ran over to their friends.

"Hey, guys!" Pac said.

"Oh, hey Pac." Spiral said.

"What's with the outfits?" Cyli said.

"Pinky bought me this jacket, since it was cold. And she got herself the outfit she's wearing." Pac said.

"You wouldn't know fashion if it hit you in the butt." Pinky said at Cyli.

Cyli just gave Pinky an annoyed death glare.

"It IS indeed cold, so it wouldn't be surprising if Pac and Pinky got outfits to survive against the cold." Clyde said.

Blinky and Inky were busy staring at Pac and Pinky, again and again.

"Do you honestly think there's a match between them?" Blinky whispered to Inky.

"Maybe…" Inky whispered back.

"Well, we're gonna go to some night club we got invited to. You guys wanna come?" Cyli said, holding two passes to a night club.

"Sure." Pac said, grabbing a pass. Pinky just snatched it from Cyli's hand.

"Geez, you don't have to grab it THAT roughly." Cyli said.

Cyli, Spiral, Blinky, Inky, and Clyde were wearing winter clothing as well.

"Come on, let's go to that night club. They open at 8:00 P.M. at night, where it'll be seriously cold." Cyli said.

"Hopefully there's heaters inside." Pac said, following his friends. Pinky followed Pac, close behind.

* * *

_Winter Night Club. 7:54 P.M._

The Winter Night Club was more like a place to party and hang out, or just chill with your buddies. Nothing TOO bad, but still some place to chillax.

"Hey, uh, I just remembered, those passes are to the back of the night club. We're going in through the front." Spiral said.

"The passes are for a backstage access or something?" Pac asked.

"I think so." Cyli said.

"Come on, let's just go!" Pinky said, flying through an alley to the back of the night club, Pac following after she flew off.

Spiral looked at Blinky.

"What was that pass for?" Spiral asked.

"Oh, I got us the NORMAL passes. The passes that Pac and Pinky got are for something else." Blinky said in a smug tone.

"But what was the pass for?" Cyli said.

"A run under a mistletoe." Blinky said, chuckling and then falling to the ground laughing.

Everyone else was silent.

"Are you kidding me? A mistletoe?" Inky said.

"THAT'S the best you could come up with?" Clyde said.

"Hey, this is winter. Of COURSE there'll be mistletoes." Blinky said.

"… come on, let's just go inside the night club." Cyli said in a depressed tone. She just wanted to hang out with her friends. Everyone went inside the night club.

* * *

_Behind the Winter Night Club. 8:04 P.M._

Meanwhile…

Pac and Pinky eventually got to behind the night club, and found a door. Pac didn't notice the mistletoe, but Pinky sure did.

'Awesome, Blinky must've found the door and put a mistletoe there!' Pinky thought to herself.

Pac and Pinky walked to the door, but it wouldn't budge. Pac was about to knock until Pinky poked him.

"What is it, Pinky?" Pac said.

Pinky pointed up above the both of them.

There was the mistletoe that Pinky noticed when they came to the back of the night club.

"Say… isn't that a mistletoe?" Pac asked.

"Mhmm." Pinky said.

Pac just stared at Pinky.

"What does that mean?" Pac asked.

Pinky didn't reply, just floating there waiting for Pac to realize.

Pac just stared at Pinky as the realization dawned on him.

"Y-you and m-me… uh…" Pac said, just staring at Pinky.

Pac's face was going tomato mode.

Pinky just gave Pac a kiss on the lips for a moment before pulling out. Pac was still staring at Pinky.

"Heh, sorry." Pinky said.

Pac was stuttering a little, but he still managed to talk clearly.

"Actually… that felt good…" Pac said, half grossed out, half normal.

"Eh, either way, let's just go in the night club." Pinky said, floating into the night club with Pac managing to open the door when Pinky unlocked it. They were clearly behind the stage where people would rock out on stage for the people in the night club. They went towards some seats, and they found Pac's friends backstage as well.

"How'd you guys get in?" Pac said.

"Oh, we were allowed to go backstage." Cyli said.

Blinky was staring at the door if anyone else fell for his trick.

"Eh, let's just go over to the food court, I'm hungry." Spiral said.

"How come you guys are always hungry?" Blinky said.

"I don't know, must be something natural." Spiral said, walking towards the food court, Pac following. The rest rolled their eyes and followed to get food before it would all run out.

* * *

_**Me: "Well THAT wasn't easy to do. Anyways, here's your 5**__**th**__** chapter for this story. The next chapter's name is **_**Clubbing the Night **_**as mayhem and mishaps happen in the night club. Consider that chapter a more freelance joke chapter. Just to keep in touch with the note that this chapter isn't all about romance and stuff. See you on the next chapter, and I'm almost there to 1,000 views on this fanfic. I appreciate it. Thank you for all your support. -SuperNoobGalaxy**_


	6. Clubbing the Night

**Me: "Well, abandoned chapter spree is no longer dead. Here's the 6****th**** chapter of Pink Slime. At least I can count past three unlike some certain company that has been keeping the next episode of a very popular computer game series hanging on the balance of millions of fans. I still don't own Pac Man and the Ghostly Adventures. Enjoy this chapter. And for those of you who ask about the Dimensional Invaders fanfic to make it have PacXPinky, ain't gonna happen buddy. This is where you can find some PacXPinky stuff, not that other one. No wonder why this has more views than Dimensional Invaders. Anyways, enough of me typing here. Time to type the actual chapter. As I mentioned earlier above, enjoy. Reminder: This is a freelance-like mayhem and randomness chapter, no romance here (as far as I have checked) for now. Next chapter will probably have that."**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Clubbing the Night_

A very familiar tune to many was playing in the night club. It sounded like a very famous hit song that was in a video game about fighting. At least, the trailer for it.

Pac, Cyli, Spiral, Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde were hanging around at a table. At least the three PacWorlders were sitting, the ghosts were just floating.

Apparently, ghosts that didn't hurt people were allowed to roam around.

Though some honestly don't take that very seriously…

A youngster threw a ball of paper at Blinky. Blinky just grabbed it, turned it into a paper airplane, and chucked it back at the youngster. The paper airplane bounced off the youngster's head.

Now, what's a youngster doing at a night club? Hate the player, not the game. Though that wouldn't make sense here. Eh, whatever.

"So… how come you guys aren't getting attacked?" Pac asked.

"I don't know, I guess because we're not harming anyone." Pinky said.

Everyone was still in their winter outfits. The night club was surprisingly cold.

"At least we're enjoying this peace while we can. It's not impossible for the ghosts from the Netherworld to invade every 10 minutes. Or more." Cyli said. She really hated ghost invasions.

"Yeah. Betrayus has been on a ghost invasion streak every ten minutes. The moment Pac drives away any of them, they come back 10 minutes or more later." Spiral said.

"Betrayus has really been in a serious fit that even drives the three-headed dog he always keeps around. What was his or her name again…?" Blinky asked.

"Whoa. Who are you, and what have you done with Blinky?" Inky asked, poking Blinky in the face.

"Hey, dumbbell. It's still me!" Blinky said.

"Oh really?" Inky said.

Blinky and Inky started slapping at each other like old people.

"Well, while that's happening, I'm gonna go get something to eat. And don't worry, I'm not gonna eat the entire food bar." Pac said, getting up off his seat and going to the food bar.

Unfortunately, the same youngster that threw the paper ball at Blinky earlier threw a banana peel in front of Pac's path, and Pac honestly didn't see it in time and slipped on the banana peel, the banana peel acting like a slippery slide and making Pac bump into the food bar, flying over the food bar and landing on the wall and floor behind the food bar. The person running the food bar looked down at Pac.

"Sorry." Pac said, getting up. He looked across the food bar and saw the youngster laughing. '… spoiled brat…' Pac thought to himself, and got out of the food bar and went back to his friends.

"What happened? You look like you went through a forest of lettuce." Cyli said, staring at Pac. He was covered in some food, mainly lettuce.

"A youngster threw a banana peel in front of my feet…" Pac said. The group of friends turned towards a youngster rolling on the floor, laughing.

"Spoiled brat!" Pinky yelled, picking up a spork and throwing it at the youngster. The spork bounced off the youngster's head. And then the youngster darted his attention towards Pinky and threw a cheeseburger at Pinky. Any of the friends couldn't stop the cheeseburger from making a muck on Pinky's new winter clothing and face. Pinky just floated there with the cheeseburger all over her face.

"Pinky?" Pac said.

Blinky slowly reached for the cheeseburger…

… but Pinky punched him across the room and wiped the cheeseburger off her face, to reveal red eyes and a seriously angry face.

"Uh oh. TAKE COVER!" Inky said, diving for underneath the table. The rest listened, Blinky was a pile of goo at the moment.

Pinky picked up a plate and threw it at the youngster. The youngster dodged and pulled out a case of... solid mucus. He opened the case, licked some of the solid mucus, and chucked them at Pinky. She went under the table to avoid getting splattered again.

"That is one disgusting spoiled brat." Pinky said in a voice that would make a champion in a wrestling league shudder.

Pinky came out from under the table, and flew towards the youngster, possessing him with such ease, you might as well just hope the ghost would get out. Pinky made the youngster go outside and kick himself out of the night club, Pinky getting out of the possession after the youngster kicked himself out. She went back inside the night club, and shut the doors, but since there was no lock on the inside, she just held the doors steady as the youngster came running back and banging on the doors after trying to open them.

"Should you really be doing this?" Clyde said, who floated over.

"That spoiled brat needs to be taught a lesson." Pinky said. Clyde backed off.

Pinky swung the doors outward and the kid got chucked across the city.

"Holy cow." Blinky said, reformed back to his normal ghostly self and had floated over.

"Where is he gonna go?" Clyde said.

"Probably into a dumpster." Pinky said. Her voice was smug as usual, and her eyes were back to normal.

The youngster landed in a dumpster.

"Come on, let's just go back to relaxing. You never know when Betrayus is gonna strike again." Pinky said, floating back to the table where her Paccums was sitting at. Blinky and Clyde followed.

* * *

_Later…_

"Hey, does anyone know what time it is?" Pac asked.

"None of us have a watch." Blinky said.

"Well… maybe there's a—" Spiral started, but suddenly the lights in the night club went out.

Lights everywhere in the city went out, actually.

"What the heck?!" Pac yelled in total surprise.

Cyli pulled out her phone and turned it on.

"Should you REALLY be having your phone on?" Spiral asked.

"You wanted to see, don't you?" Cyli said.

"Well, people might start begging to use your phone to contact people." Clyde said.

"Good point." Cyli said, turning off the phone and putting it away.

"The doors aren't electric, so we can just walk on out of here." Pinky said.

Pac, Cyli, and Spiral tried to use the door.

It wouldn't open.

"Why isn't it opening?" Spiral said, trying to push the door open.

"Either the door WAS electric or you're just stupid." Cyli said.

Pinky only growled.

"We'll go phase through the walls and try to find something to break the windows open with." Blinky said, and tried to phase through the window. He only bumped off.

"What gives?!" Blinky yelled. He tried to float through the wall. Nope.

"The walls must be ghost proof…" Pac said.

"Oh, YOU THINK?" Blinky said, irritated.

"So we're all trapped in here with no lights on, and nobody brought a flashlight." Inky said.

Clyde's eyes started giving off light like a flashlight.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" Inky asked.

"Remember when you offered me a steak and it was actually a flashlight?" Clyde said.

"Uh… yeah?" Inky said.

"It must've went to my brain instead." Clyde said. He looked around.

"Let's try to find an emergency generator switch." Pac said.

"You do know, you can also have your eyes act like flashlights, right?" Clyde said to his ghostly comrades.

"Really?" Blinky said. He tried to make his eyes act like flashlights. It worked. Inky and Pinky also turned their eye-lights on.

The Ghost Gang floated around to try to find any emergency generator or at least something to break the windows open with. Neither could be found.

"Well, looks like we're trapped in here.

Cyli just pulled out her hoverboard and handed it to Pinky.

"You smash the window open, I don't want to smash any windows." Cyli said. Pinky tried to smash the window open, but instead the window bounced the hoverboard back and squared Pinky right in the face.

"Don't tell me the windows are break-in proof…" Spiral said.

"Well, if it's break-in proof, where's the break-out part?" Pinky said, the hoverboard still jammed into her face.

"Well, I guess we're trapped in here until the power comes back on." Pac said, sitting down on the floor.

The only light they had was the moonlight that was shining through the windows.

None of them had really noticed the people inside were panicking.

They only had to wait until the lights would come back on.

* * *

_**Me: "Well, this chapter is done. Next chapter's name is **_**Can to Door Opener **_**as basically more mayhem happens and the use of can openers are about in Chapter 7. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I'll see you on the next chapter! Sort of." -SuperNoobGalaxy**_


	7. Can-to-Door Opener

**Me: "Well, after fixing my computer and playing games for a while, I have returned. Sorry for the long wait. I have a life too, you know…"**

"**Anyways, I'll be focusing on this and another one of my fanfics since Dimensional Invaders ended."**

"**I do not own Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures or its characters."**

"**Enjoy."**

_Chapter 7: Can-to-Door Opener_

* * *

_Nightclub. Unknown time._

Cyli was trying to open the door with a crowbar, since the doors were shut by a power outage.

"How long have you've been even prying at that door with a crowbar?" Spiral asked.

"… I have no idea." Cyli said.

Meanwhile, Pac, Blinky, and Inky were in the storage room, trying to see if they could find anything that isn't blunt to break open the doors with.

To be honest, there weren't much sharp objects in a nightclub. At least this one.

Blinky floated out and looked at the door.

"Are you sure you're trying to pry the doors open the RIGHT way?" Blinky asked.

"I'm not stupid, Blinky. I know what I'm doing." Cyli said.

"Okay then…" Blinky said, floating back to the storage room.

Pac pulled out a can opener.

"What's a can opener doing in a night club?" Pac asked.

"To open cans. Stupid." Inky said.

Inky got smacked over the head with a frying pan by Pinky. Inky fell to the floor and was now a pile of goo from the vibrations of the frying pan and the sheer, brute force Pinky used to whack him with. Pinky gave a smile to Pac and floated off. Pac walked out of the storage room and looked at the door.

"This thing is sharp, how about we try to open the door with it?" Pac asked.

"Well, if it works…" Cyli said, stepping back, still holding the crowbar.

Pac turned on the can opener and tried to use it on the door.

The metal on the blade was (surprisingly) made out of diamond, and it was cutting the glass like butter.

"That is one powerful can opener…" Inky said, who regenerated his form.

Pretty soon, Pac broke one part of the door and stepped out. It was still night time outside.

Every light in the city was off.

Everyone in the night club stepped out, free from the night club.

"How come all the lights are out?" Spiral asked.

"Maybe somebody pulled the plug on a reactor…" Pinky said.

"Or someone tried to rock out with a tiny powerful amplifier." Inky said.

"Whatever it is, we should probably see if we can get the power back on, even if we're not technicians or we get shocked by a wire." Clyde said.

"But we don't have to worry about getting zapped. Either way…" Blinky said.

The lights in the city came back on.

"Oh, what do you know? We don't have to go get zapped by wires." Blinky said.

"Bummer, I was gonna put my new wiring skills to the test." Clyde said.

"By _wiring skills _you mean _kill the power again_?" Pinky said.

"You know, your voice sounds familiar, Pinky." Blinky said.

"Like what?" Pinky asked.

"I don't know, something from some show… I forget. I think it was '_My Little P-_" Blinky started, but got smacked across the face by a frying pan from Pinky.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT." Pinky yelled.

"Okay… so… anyone want pizza? I still got $20…" Pac said.

"There are 7 of us. $20 won't cut it." Inky said.

Pinky pulled out a wad of $50.

"Well, what do you know? Someone gave me $50." Pinky said.

Elsewhere, there was a beaten up guy with a frying pan in a dumpster.

"I guess we're getting pizza, then." Spiral said.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go." Pac said.

Everyone ran towards a nearby pizza place. Because, who doesn't like pizza?

* * *

_Netherworld. 5:04 A.M._

Meanwhile in the Netherworld, Betrayus was busy sleeping in his not-so comfortable bed.

Butt-ler and Doctor Buttocks (the two guys with butts for heads, you know that stuff.) sneak around the wall and quietly open the rusted door that lead to Betrayus' sleeping quarters.

Now, you'd be asking, 'why the heck are Butt-ler and Buttocks doing in Betrayus' sleeping quarters when they know they'll be turned into roasted hotdogs if they dare wake him up?' … and I have one answer for you. Because we're all bored and we want to see things go boom. Okay? Okay. Hope you're happy.

Buttocks pulled out a… trumpet.

"Wait, I was in the military and I know what notes to hit for whenever we had to get up in the military, I should be the one with the instrument!" Butt-ler protested.

"Whatever, I have it, so I'm gonna blast the roof off vith zis thing." Buttocks replied.

Bad move on Buttock's part. Scoreboard: Butt-ler: 1. Buttocks: 0.

Buttocks stared to BLARE on the trumpet. Although he wasn't very good at playing an instrument, he still managed to hit an Ultra High note. Ouch.

Betrayus screamed like a baby and hit the other side of the bed than where he usually gets up.

"Uh oh. Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Butt-ler said, quickly flying off.

Buttocks stared at where his (cowardly) brother went, and turned around as Betrayus floated into the air with both of his hands on fire.

"Uh oh." Buttocks said, quickly flying off before Betrayus would turn him into (ghostly) dust, while screaming like a baby in the meantime. Betrayus chased him and chucked fireballs at him, yelling in rage from Buttocks' surprise wake-up call.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT, BUTT-HEAD!" Betrayus yelled, still chucking fireballs at Buttocks.

"I-it was a dare! It's all my brothers fault! Stop fling zee fireballs at me! PLEASE!" Buttocks yelled.

Eventually, Buttocks got blasted in his hind quarters right when he was about to fly out of the castle.

Scoreboard: Butt-ler, 1. Betrayus, 1. Buttocks, -1.

Betrayus glared at where Buttocks flew and shut the front doors of his (on-fire) fortress shut.

Betrayus yawned. "I think its morning, right? I'm gonna go grab some breakfast." Betrayus said, floating out the door and going over to the local Netherworld restaurant. If you would even call it a restaurant by the food they serve… yuck.

* * *

_**Me: "Well, that's about it for this chapter. The next chapter is **_**Spring Breeze **_**as, amazingly, Spring rolls around. How fast. Well, nobody knows the weather of PacWorld, so, who cares? See you on the next chapter!" -SuperNoobGalaxy**_


	8. Spring Breeze

**Me: "I'm pretty sure some of you were AT LEAST pretending that I was here. Anyways, here is Spring Breeze. Be aware that I might put some **_**flooded **_**bits of water in here. Duh, the snow is melting, there's obviously some flash floods around here."**

"… **I'm going yak yak yak again, aren't I…"**

"**Anyways, here's Chapter 8. At least I can count past 3 unlike a certain video game company."**

"**I do not own Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures."**

"**Enjoy."**

_Chapter 8: Spring Breeze_

* * *

_Maze High School. 3:04 P.M._

Pac had accidentally slept through most of all the classes. I am very certain nobody minded, though. Can't be too sure, though…

Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde floated into Pac's dorm room, and floated over to him.

To be honest, this felt like stalking. They're ghosts, so…

Pinky poked Pac on the nose in an attempt to wake him up. Pinky floated closer to Pac…

"Pinky, stop being Sleeping Beauty as an excuse to wake up your 'Paccums'." Blinky said.

"Wait, if Pinky is gonna wake up Pac and she's supposed to be Sleeping Beauty, isn't that kinda the opposite of that fairy tale?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, it's more like Princess Beauty and Sleeping Charming." Inky said.

Pinky whacked them all across the face with a baseball bat she grabbed (stole) from the baseball court.

"OW! Would you QUIT whacking us just because we mention you and Pac?!" Blinky yelled. He got clobbered over the head by the baseball bat, which broke upon impact.

"My, you're hardheaded." Pinky said, chuckling at her own joke.

Blinky glared angrily at Pinky. Pinky placed a prop storm cloud over Blinky's head and chuckled.

Pac was already awake, watching this, silently laughing.

"Pinky, you have GOT to resolve those issues you occasionally get with your obsession with Pac." Inky said. "It's not like you know that he LIKES you in any way." Inky added.

Bad move for Inky.

He got whacked out the window by Pinky.

Pinky was incredibly ANGRY. And a bit sad, too.

Clyde was silent.

Blinky grabbed the fake storm cloud and ripped it to shreds, throwing the bits at Pinky.

Bad move for Blinky.

Blinky became goo on the wall in one whack by Pinky.

Pac was staring at the half-fight, half-argument. He was somewhat offended by what Inky said. Somewhat.

"I think I'm just gonna—" Clyde said.

Pinky whacked Clyde to the other side of the room.

"Whoa, whoa! He wasn't trying to—" Pac said.

Pac (accidentally) got whacked across the face by Pinky, who was still in a blind rage. Pinky stormed out without a word.

In Blinky's muffled voice, he asked; "Hey, Pac, what did she whack you with?"

Pac put a hand on where Pinky had smacked him; he saw blood in his hand.

"Great, don't tell me Pinky has a axe-grinder in her room at the Netherworld." Pac said.

"Actually, she does." Inky said, who flew back into the room with a bush on his head.

Clyde and Blinky peeled themselves off the wall.

"Hey, Inky, nice afro you got there." Blinky said. He started laughing.

Everyone in the room stared at him.

"That wasn't funny, to be honest." Pac said.

"Yeah… I know." Blinky said.

"You should go see the school nurse, Pac. Just some advice." Clyde said.

Pac nodded and walked off to go see the school nurse.

"You know, we have to find a way to get Pinky's mind off of Pac. She's been really obsessing of him lately, and she almost exposed that we hang out with Pac." Blinky said.

"Really? How?" Inky asked.

"I followed her to a ghost nightclub, and she mentioned some stuff. Also, she gossiped about us." Blinky said.

"What did you do?" Clyde said.

"Stuck a 'Kick-Me' sign to her back." Blinky said.

"Really?" Inky said.

"Yeah, a couple of girls kicked her in the back." Blinky said. "Unfortunately, they saw me in the fake plants, and booted me out the club." Blinky said. He was strangely covered with ectoplasm dust, to be fair.

"How do ghosts kick, anyways?" Clyde said.

"They grab shoes they pillaged from PacWorld and kick ghosts with them. They attempt to wear them, too. But the ghostly tails go through instead, and then their ectoplasm gets stuck to the bottom of the shoe and then the ectoplasm gets turned into dust…" Blinky said.

Clyde actually got lost during Blinky's explanation of ghost shoes, and fell asleep.

Inky poked Clyde in the eye. Clyde woke up. "Oh! Uh… did I fall asleep?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, you did." Inky said.

"Sorry… I don't like long explanations." Clyde said.

"So, point is, we have to get Pinky's mind off of Pac for at least a week, and then she'll stop obsessing about him over and over again and then get us in MAJOR danger." Blinky said.

"Heh, major danger. It rhymes." Inky said.

"But how do we get more-than-a-fangirl to stop obsessing over someone who thinks he likes her?" Clyde asked.

"Simple, my friend. Here's my plan." Blinky said, pulling a table from out of nowhere and setting it down, pulling a paper from out of nowhere and slapping it on the desk, and pulling a pencil out of nowhere and starting to write and draw his plan.

"Alright, so, we get Pac to stand still so we can make a cardboard cut-out of him. A realistic one, at least." Blinky said.

"But Pinky is sharp-eyed, she'll notice it's made out of cardboard." Inky said.

"That's why we'll shower her with a water hose, so then when she goes to find Pac, he'll find him near a tree with books and other stuff, thinking it's the REAL him." Blinky said.

"So then what? She's a ghost, too…" Clyde said.

"I stole a gadget from Buttock's lab. It miraculously disables ghost flight. He designed it after he got booted out of Betrayus' Castle the other day." Blinky said.

"So then when she's over the pit…" Inky said.

"… we'll disable her flight, and she'll be stuck in that pit for a while." Blinky said.

"So then since she thought it was the real Pac…" Clyde said.

"… she'll get angry at Pac and never obsess about him again." Blinky said.

"I suppose that will work." Inky said.

"Yeah, hopefully it DOES work." Clyde said.

"Let's get started then!" Blinky said.

"High five! Err, I mean, one." Inky said, raising his hand in the air.

The three ghosts high-one'd each other's hands, the plan now set in motion.

* * *

_**Me: "Just thought I'd put some comedic relief in here for more misadventures. Oh boy, here we go… by the way, the next chapter will have some areas flooded, just a quick note. The next chapter's name is **_**The Plan, Act I **_**as Blinky's plan starts in motion. See you on the next chapter!" -SuperNoobGalaxy**_


End file.
